jetpackjoyridefandomcom-20200214-history
Profit Bird
|image = File:Profit_Bird_Thumbnail.png |imagewidth = 150 |caption = Profit Bird |title = |cost = N/A |ability = Opens its mouth when it collects Coins |control = Tap to flap wings and get higher }}The Profit Bird is a vehicle in Jetpack Joyride. It is a mechanical bird that Barry can ride. As it flies, money shoots out from its behind. Descriptions "It is scientifically proven that if you make a game with a bird in it, you will make a ton of cash." - The Stash's Description of Profit Bird "Not what it sounds like. Birds already collect money like it's going out of fashion. Now you can collect even more. More!" - Buying Bird Magnet for Profit Bird "Let's face it. If you are going to do it, you may as well do it right. Gold all the way, baby." - Buying Golden Bird "Have a whale of time with this mechanical mammal! It's been well oiled with a rust proof finish!" - Buying Mecha Micro Skin for Profit Bird Trivia *The controls for this vehicle are similar to the ones of Flappy Bird. *'Bug:' Tapping the pause button a second after jumping will give you a slight jump. However, no sound will play. *The name "Profit Bird" is likely a reference to the enormous financial success of bird-based games such as Flappy Bird, Angry Birds, and Tiny Wings. *The Profit Bird is a cross between The Travelling Bird from Tiny Wings and Red from Angry Birds. *While the control mechanics of the Profit Bird closely resemble those of Flappy Bird, the Profit Bird existed several years prior to the creation of Flappy Bird. *After obtaining the Profit Bird, the player must repetitively tap the screen to make the Profit Bird flap its wings and go higher. You cannot hold a finger down as one would when using a Jetpack, Lil' Stomper, or Mr. Cuddles. *When the Profit Bird flies near coins or spin tokens, it opens its mouth to collect them. This also applies to magnetized coins. *The Profit Bird, as with all of the vehicles, can be upgraded with a magnet ability. The Profit Bird will be destroyed if zapped, burned, or hit by a missile. *Sometimes in the loading screen in will say "Hatching Profit Bird". *Zappers appear more often while riding this vehicle. *If you get the Profit Bird twice in a single game, you earn the "Angry Wings" achievement. *While it's flying, the Profit Bird will drop dollar bills each time you tap. **The scientists are not attracted to the dollars like they are to the ones that come out of the Golden Piggy Pack. *When you stop tapping while riding the Profit Bird, it lands on the ground and slides, releasing yellow sparks. *When the gadget Flash is active, he will fly in a small blue Profit Bird. **If Flash is equipped, and he collects coins/tokens, the player's Profit Bird's mouth will open, but Flash's bird's mouth will not. *Whenever the Profit Bird gets a coin, it makes "happy noises". **These "happy noises" are similar to the noises in the iPhone game Tiny Wings. *The Profit Bird was originally designed as an airborne ATM. Gallery JJProfitBird2.JPG JJProfitBird1.PNG Profit Bird Obtained.png|Obtained Profit Bird Obtained Angry Wings.png|Angry Wings Achievement Profit Bird.png|Close up of the Profit Bird Video Gameplay Category:Vehicles Category:Air Based Vehicles